Vortixx
The Vortixx were a race native to the island of Xia. Over the years, they have spread further out across the Matoran Universe. History The Vortixx were designed by the Great Beings of Spherus Magna, and brought into being by the Great Spirit Mata Nui to live inside of his body. Their initial function may have been to repair internal damage done to the mechanical innards of the robot, but due to numerous glitches in the activation sequences of the robot, they obtained enough sapience to have free will and independent mentalities. Using the inherent knowledge they had concerning weapons and construction, their home island of Xia developed more quickly than other areas, reaching a fluent industrial stage when other lands such as Stelt still consisted mainly of warring clans. After all the weapon production, the Xians became paranoid and power-mad, and began constructing vast amounts of war machines. Most of Xia's resources were drained for this project, and the land underneath the Vortixx cities is now mostly barren. The Vortixx race quickly became the foremost developer of weapons and machines in the Matoran Universe, becoming profitable from their sales to warring groups across the ages. Many Vortixx have often taken sides as soldiers in such conflicts, but those who actually design or foresee construction of weapons usually remain propitiously neutral. Many groups have attempted to take over Xia since its emergence as an industrial power, due to desires of monopolizing its manufacturing proficiency and stores of weapons, but each time they have been defeated, either by the Vortixx race's own defense systems or by another, larger group trying to protect its own potential interests. After Teridax's death, hundreds of Vortixx died of unknown causes. The survivors evacuated to Spherus Magna. Culture Vortixx had an immensely complicated culture, only portions of which were ever revealed to outsiders. Due to governmental issues in the early history of Xia after the banishment of Pridak, the Xian society was entirely matriarchal. The rulership of Xia was passed through the female line, the Queen rules absolutely, etc. Male Vortixx were seen as a disgrace, and were given the nasty, filthy jobs in the Vortixx hierarchy, and had almost no chance of rising to any sort of high position on Xia. Because of this, many full-grown male Vortixx escaped the island to seek other fortunes, many often turning up on Stelt or in wandering bands of rogues. Every young Vortixx was forced go through a dangerous and complicated trial to be approved for any advancement in the Xian society. The most common, and therefore the most well-known trial is climbing up the Mountain. Long ago, on a visit with Pridak, Makuta Mutran left an experiment of his on Xia: a savage, living rock. Gorging itself on livestock, landscape, and anything else that got too close to it, including unwary Vortixx, it grew into The Mountain, a massive clump of living, flesh-eating rock. The Mountain's structure caused the plants that grow on it to mutate into dangerous, acidic forms, and the skies above the upper portions were said to rain fire; all the better for a challenging trial. The Climb up the Mountain trial involved two Vortixx; the group usually contained at least one female. The two made their way up the Mountain, with at least one witness watching at the start to testify that the group did in fact do the trial instead of dodging and simply saying that they did, and then returned alive in order to pass. If the Vortixx both returned, they were congratulated and each given a small promotion. If only one returns, she was lauded and given great opportunities, as it was believed that she had what it takes to survive in the world. The practice of murdering trial partners as the trial came to the end, in order to receive the special rewards, eventually became quite common, and this caused an exponential rise in the amount of Vortixx that were scheming and ambitious, as the most conniving would obviously be the first to act when sudden ambush of an ally is involved. Appearance and Traits Vortixx were humanoid in appearance, but with certain reptilian characteristics, such as claws and tapered cranial surfaces. The higher-ranking females usually covered up the odd shape of their pate with elaborate headdresses. They, like nearly every other being native to the Matoran Universe, had natural protodermic armor grafted to their bodies. Many also had their claws specially modified for defensive use; Roodaka, for example, had developed her claws to catch airborne Rhotuka spinners. A typical Vortixx was every inch an opportunistic trader, always looking for the profit. They did not typically not seek for control over large groups, but rather attempted to gain wealth and personal glory. Nearly all Vortixx, male or female, were intelligent and calculating, and would seek the resolution that most benefited themselves in any given situation. This caused several Vortixx to be executed by the Brotherhood of Makuta for performing actions or going places specifically part of Makuta business. Known Vortixx *Roodaka *Unknown male Vortixx (Roodaka's partner) (betrayed by Roodaka during their mountain trial) *An unknown male Vortixx killed by "The Shadowed One" in Destiny War. *An unknown Vortixx that became part of the Golden Skinned Being via Energized Protodermis fusion. *Several Vortixx that were killed while being within a kio radius of the Shadowed One's chamber on Xia. Trivia *Although Vortixx have the capability and mental discipline to use Kanohi, few feel the need to wear one, mainly for egotistical reasons. * The Vortixx developed many weapons on Xia. fi:Vortixx Category:Species Category:Matoran Universe Category:2006 Category:2007